


Toy Box

by ShinyGhost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Rape, Torture, Vomiting, kind of ig, uh what the fuck else, urine fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Weirdmaggedon was a success, and Bill kept three unlucky people as prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! 
> 
> if you have ideas for this story., my kik is memelordswag

Bill Cipher was the king of his new found empire; Gravity Falls. He had trapped almost all of the citizens on his chair, except for few: Gideon Gleeful, Stanford Pines, and his favorite toy to play with,

Dipper Pines.

It wasn't easy to trick Dipper into submission, but Bill managed to do so by detailed threats of killing Mabel. Of course the pathetic girl was still alive, but only because Dipper needed a push to be obedient. Capturing him was a pain in the ass too. The boy refused his offer of eternal power at first, so the trial of that promise was soon gone, and Dipper was just a toy to him.

He kept his toys in the Toy Box, which was a large iron cage, in which he had full access to. Since Bill could control space and time, literally anything was his. He could give his toys nightmares, or beautiful dreams. He could take care of them, or leave them to rot. He brought fear to Gravity Falls, and the rush of power that he got was from the dominance was invigorating. 

Back onto the topic of disobedience, he had a threat for everyone-- he knew that nobody wanted to obey him right off the bat-- he wasn't stupid. Mabel Pines was the ultimate threat to all three.

Precious sister,

precious niece,

precious love interest.

The three of the prisoners were at his command all because of Mabel Pines. He had to thank her, really. If she wasn't in the role she was in, he wouldn't be playing with Dipper right now. 

The boy always screamed in terror when Bill came into the Toy Box, for he knew that it was playtime. Sometimes their play dates were brief and quick, but sometimes they would last for days. The activities ranged from torture to treats. Bill could be a decent host when he wanted to be.    

"You're not making this any less hilarious when you scream, kid!" Bill cackled, lifting Dippers starved frame from the box. He always treated the toys to a dinner every night, but since Bill sapped their energy, their bodies looked starved. Bill didn't want to take responsibility for the condition of his toys. It was easier to blame in on something else. The boys were actually starving, and Bill did not give them food daily. 

"B-bill, please, leave me alone... Let me go, please.." Dipper pleaded, as he looked into Bill's large eye, noticing his pupil was a sliver of black. Bill was about to let out an ear shattering laugh again. 

"You're too cute, kid! Maybe I should play with you for a while longer this time~." Bill purred, touching the boy's hair, then floated out of the box and slamming it shut, the other two gasping loudly, Ford yelling at Bill to bring Dipper back. Dipper shivered as he listened to the screaming of Ford, and he shivered even harder when he saw where they were headed. 

The throne of human suffering. Dipper felt nauseous. He had to see his friends and the citizens of Gravity Falls, pieced together into a mockery of human life. It was sickening.

Bill sat down and plopped the boy onto his lap, stroking his thighs lightly, eye lidded. 

"What are you thinking about, Pine Tree?" He asked nicely, trying to lighten the mood. The boy was shaking in his small arms, which excited him. He tried to push away any pity for the starved boy. The boy's quivering lips parted and he began to speak in a shaking voice. 

"H-how... How much I hate you.." Dipper's voice was disgusted. Bill narrowed his eye and pushed the boy off of his lap and onto the cold floor. He yelped in pain as Bill slammed his foot into his ribs. 

"You don't hate me. You love me, remember?" 

"N-no," Another kick. "Yes! I do!" 

"Who do you love, Pine Tree?" 

"Y-you..." He whispered and Bill kicked him again. 

"LOUDER." Bill's voice was echoing throughout the whole pyramid.

"You!" Dipper cried, clutching his ribs, curled into the fetal position. 

"Good boy," Bill scooped Dipper into his lap again and cuddled him to his chest. "would my good boy like some dinner?" 

Dipper nodded slowly. He hated the fact that he had to rely on this... This monster to live. Sometimes he wished that Bill would just kill him instead, and let him die with some sort of dignity. Bill revolted him.

"Okay, baby, let's go." Bill snapped his fingers and the two were in the penthouse suite, a bountiful dinner laid out in front of them on a large table. Dipper felt his mouth fill with saliva at the thought of eating. He hadn't eaten in a few days. Like stated before, Bill told himself that he was a good owner, but the toys weren't fed every day. Dipper's stomach growled, and Bill chuckled. 

"Go ahead. Eat." Dipper walked slowly to the table and grabbed a plate, filling it with roast beef, mashed potatoes, and anything that he knew would fill him quickly. Bill sat down at one end of the table and fixed himself a glass of wine. Dipper sat down on the opposite side, nervously eating the food he had dished out. Bill's half-lidded eye stared at the boy with interest.

"I made it myself." He announced, Dipper looked up hesitantly.

"It's g-good.." Bill said 'thank you' in a proud tone.

The two sat in silence as Dipper ate quietly, not wanting to be kicked again for bad etiquette. Bill cleared his... Throat. 

"I love you, Dipper." He slurred, wine quickly taking effect as he poured another glass. Bill's alcohol tolerance was horrible, and alcohol just made him more moody than he usually was. The last time Bill invited Dipper up to the penthouse, he was in a drunken rage and he abused Dipper badly. Dipper still had the scar on his neck from when Bill attempted to slit his throat. He was very uneasy whenever Bill was angry, which was often. 

"I.. I l-love you too.." He lied.

The two finished dinner in silence, and then Bill coughed loudly to draw attention to himself. Dipper looked up. 

"Pain or pleasure..?" Bill purred. 

Dipper hated that question. No matter which one he chose, he always ended up unable to walk steadily. Pain meant torture. Could mean sexual torture, which was something that Ford had experienced and told him about. Bill had stamped on the man's testicles until Ford passed out and his genitals were swollen. Not very appealing, but Dipper had chose pain a few times. Usually Bill would cut his arms off and let them grow back with his magic, laughing as the boy screamed and blacked out in pain. Pleasure usually meant Bill shoving tentacles wherever he saw fit. Dipper was revolted by the thought of Bill touching him with intent to please, however, being pleasured was better than possible castration. 

He decided.

"P-.... Pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i actually was really unsure of this story idea at first, but it looks like you guys are liking it so far (noice)
> 
> my tumblr is vigilance-wave if you wanna send prompts or even just chit chat.
> 
> anyways,
> 
> welcome to hell! welcome to hell! good golly its all gone to shit

"P-... Pleasure." Dipper choked out, caught in between heavy breathing and speaking. It was hard to control his body when he was in this wretched state of starvation. Bill's interest was piqued, and he sat up a little bit in his chair. 

"Does my baby Pine Tree wanna be fucked?" He asked in a baby voice, clearly teasing Dipper for choosing that option. The worst part about being pleasured by Bill was that he would humiliate Dipper to the point where the boy would burst into tears. Dipper glared back coldly. 

"Sh... Shut up, Bill..."

"Oh, you change your mind now? Pain it is!" Dipper shrieked when Bill's arm extended, his small hand gripping his throat tightly. Dipper gasped for breath, panicking. He dull fingernails clawed at Bill's arms, but the triangle just pulled him across the table, dishes flying onto the ground and food landing everywhere. He was pulled to that terrifying eye, then Bill sat him down on his lap angrily, Dipper's ass up. He kept the toys naked at all times, so Dipper's bare cheeks were ready to be abused. Dipper's punishments were always less severe than the other two's. 

"Tell me who you belong to, Dipper." Bill growled, rubbing Dipper's bum hard. Dipper shivered. 

"No one.." Dipper couldn't let his pride die yet. Not yet. 

"Wrong~," Smack. Dipper cried out, his bottom stinging sharply. "count 'em, kid." 

"O-one..."

Smack.

"Two... Three.. F-four..." Tears welled in Dipper's eyes as the pain was beginning to become unbearable. Bill paused the spanking and kneaded Dipper's cheeks harshly. 

"I'll ask you again; who do you belong to, Dipper?" 

Dipper was openly sobbing when Bill asked him the question. Through his crying, he let out a muffled 'no'. Bill gave him a gentle pat on the bum, hinting at him to reply quickly, and with the right answer. When the boy was silent, he spanked him harder than the last few times, and that final swat to his ass made him let out a strangled 'you!'.

Bill let out a pleasured hum.

"Good boy. I think I'll give you your reward now.." Bill said loudly. Dipper was thankful that the punishment was over. For him, it never lasted too long. The other two got it way worse than him for some reason.

Since Bill could shape shift in his new form, he always turned into his human form when it was time for pleasure. Next thing Dipper knew, Bill's legs weren't thin black lines anymore, they were toned flesh wearing black slacks.

Sharp teeth were smiling down at Dipper, and the small boy shuddered. Pleasure was soon to come, and he was scared because Bill wasn't always gentle with him.

"What do you think, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, still rubbing the boy's bottom. Dipper was silent.

Sighing, Bill picked the boy up and plopped him on the table on his stomach. Bill's human form was lanky and tall, but he was sure strong in Dipper's perspective. Bill put his finger in his mouth and started spreading saliva onto them. Dipper turned his head to look at Bill and he flushed red. Bill looked... Hot. His pale skin and dark green eyes were beautiful, and his blonde hair was shining in the dim light. Bill took his fingers out of his mouth once he noticed Dipper watching him.

"Ass up, kid." He said roughly. Dipper complied, and Bill rubbed his finger on the boy's pink hole. Dipper shivered and his skin broke into goosebumps. He suddenly felt scared, yet aroused at the same time. His dick began to harden, and he suddenly wanted Bill more than ever.

"Does my little Pine Tree like that?" Bill's voice was a low growl, clearly aroused. Dipper looked back and nodded, blushing. "Moan for me, baby." 

He pushed one finger in, and Dipper moaned a high pitch squeak. Moving his finger in and out, Dipper gasping at every push, he added another. And then another. Dipper was moaning and bucking his hips onto Bill's fingers, wanting more and more. Bill laughed and curled his fingers, hitting Dipper's prostate. The boy suddenly moaned loudly. 

"You're so greedy, Pine Tree.. I love that about you."

"I can't take it anymore, p-please..." Dipper pleaded, hinting at what he really wanted, but Bill pulled his fingers out and went down onto his knees and began to lick Dipper's hole instead. Bill's tongue teased Dipper's asshole by flicking around and dipping in. Bill knew what Dipper wanted. He wanted to be fucked, but Bill wasn't done yet.

"Bill-" Dipper received a spank, crying out as the pain and pleasure coalesced into euphoria. He knew what Bill meant by that spank. "Master! Please, please.."

Dipper didn't want to give in and ask for Bill to fuck him. He still had some dignity left, but all of the dignity left when he Bill stopped teasing him and he heard a pair of pants being unzipped. Drooling slightly, he began to whisper 'please' over and over.

Bill revealed his long and hard cock, rubbing it on Dipper's pink asshole. "You know what to ask me, kid.." He bent down and whispered into his ear. Dipper shuddered and began swaying his ass on Bill's dick.

"Please," Dipper moaned. "Please fuck me..."

Without further adieu, Bill grabbed the child's hips and slammed into his readied hole. Dipper cried out in pain as the friction burned his soft skin.

"Ma-master!" He moaned, rocking his hips to meet Bill's. The demon groaned as he filled Dipper, pushing himself as far in as he could go.

This went on for a while, until Bill grew bored of the position. He pulled out and moved Dipper to face his erect dick.

"Suck." Without hesitation, Dipper leaned forward to engulf Bill's penis, earning a sharp growl. 

"Damn, kid," Bill chuckled, bucking forward into Dipper's face. "You do this so much better than the other two. You're my favorite toy.."

Dipper felt... Special after hearing Bill say that, so he pulled off Bill's cock and opened his mouth to speak.

"Please fuck me... I'm yours, master.. I love you." If Bill had a heart, it would have exploded at that moment. Dipper was a mess, messy hair, saliva running down his chin from gagging, and lidded eyes. Bill sat back down on the chair and pulled Dipper onto his lap once again. 

Dipper leaned forward and kissed Bill. Bill kissed him back passionately, and gripped his erection, pushing it back into Dipper's tight hole. Dipper moaned into his mouth, grinding his hips on Bill's lap.

"Good boy, fuck.." Bill moaned as Dipper rode him. He gripped the boy's cheeks and began to fuck him. Dipper moaned loudly, and he came without needing to be touched. He gripped onto Bill as the demon was fucking him. Dipper could feel his warm cum on his skin, and it felt so wrong but so right to be fucked by a demon. 

"I'm so close baby." Bill said, clearly enjoying the sensations and emotions he was feeling. He began to thrust faster and harder, then suddenly, his hips slowed down and Dipper was filled with his thick semen. Panting, the two clung to each other.

Playtime was over, and it was time to go back into the Toy Box.

-

Dipper was thrown back into the box and the lid slammed shut on all of the prisoners. Bill floated away, and Gideon and Ford got up quickly to see if Dipper was okay. 

"Dipper, are you alright?!" Ford asked, deeply concerned. The boys eyes were tired, and his legs soon gave out from underneath him. Ford quickly ran to him and picked his abused body up. 

"Everything hurts, Ford.." Whispered Dipper, voice hoarse from moaning so loudly.

"We'll get out of here, Dipper. We will, I promise.." Ford swore to Dipper, but the thing was, he couldn't believe his shitty lie either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can send me ideas for this story if you want!
> 
> kisses!!!!
> 
> (all i can hear is: I'VE BECOME SO NUMB and honestly that's gonna fit the story lmao probs)
> 
> also im thinking about making an 8track playlist for this story
> 
> what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three toys get pulled out to play, but one doesn't make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally fuckin updated omf
> 
> incest in this chapter and the next guys just warnin ya

"We'll get out of here, Dipper. We will, I promise.." Ford swore to Dipper, but the thing was, he couldn't believe his shitty lie either.

"O-okay..." Dipper coughed, his throat hoarse from all of the screaming. Ford's eyes watered. How could he let that triangular monster abuse his grand nephew so badly... But then again, it wasn't entirely his fault. He was just as powerless as Dipper was and he hated it. He hated that his body was Bill's plaything. Dipper closed his eyes in relief as Ford held him, and Ford gently rocked the boy to sleep. Ford knew all of Bill's weaknesses, but he couldn't get his hands on a quantum de-stabilizer here... It would be impossible. There were so many options for the three boys, but it seemed like nothing would work, or it would end in death for all of them. Ford closed his eyes in thought.

Was Mabel even alive? Was Bill just tricking them?

Even though those thoughts plagued Ford's mind, he knew that he had to work on a plan to get out of the Toy Box. He had to save Dipper and Mabel. That was his top priority. 

Ford brainstormed until he fell asleep, thinking of ways to defeat Bill. 

-

"Good morning, toys~!" Bill sang from outside of the iron prison. His echoing voice brought everyone to consciousness. Ford jolted awake and screamed Bill's name. 

"Fordsy~, how about we have some fun today? Or wait! Better yet, all three of you will have a go with me." His voice became darker as he continued speaking, his voice barely above a whisper at the end of his sentence. Dipper began to shiver in Ford's arms, and Gideon began to yell at Bill as well. 

"What do you want, demon?! You've had your fun, now let us go!" His voice was strong and firm, and Ford could appreciate and envy that. He wasn't half the man he used to be, and it bothered him so. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I want to sap your energy from your pathetic fleshy suits, via having sexual encounters with all three of you. Make sense?" The lid to the box opened and Bill's human form was revealed. He was quite stunning today; his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black and yellow suit. Strangely enough, the bow tie wasn't yellow, but was blue. Bill was still wearing the triangular eye patch over his right eye. Ford and Gideon gasped whilst Dipper whimpered at what Bill said. 

"Oh, don't sound so surprised, you three," He remarked whilst using his magic to lift the three up into the air. All except for Dipper sounded angry; the boy was too afraid to talk back to Bill after what happened last time. When Gideon and Ford yelled, Bill laughed. "honestly, you three.. Be more grateful that I would even give you my time of day. I've got even bigger plans, yet I choose to waste my time on you guys! You guys don't want anything to happen to Mabel, do you?" He threatened, and all three hung their heads and replied with a loud and clear 'no' except for Dipper who whispered his plea. 

"That's the spirit," Bill floated over to Ford and cupped his face gently. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

The four floated up to the penthouse suite of the pyramid, Bill setting all three down on the couch made of human remains. Dipper began to sob as Bill got into his face. 

"We're gonna get fucked up today," Bill started, cupping Dipper's cheek. "You're gonna get fucked, and I'm going to laugh at your expense." The boy began to sob even harder, and Bill slapped him. 

"Shut up already, Jesus." 

Dipper tried to stifle his loud crying, but nothing was suppressing the tears. Each time his breathing hitched in his throat and turned into whimpers, Bill slapped the boy. Ford had finally gotten the courage to attempt decking Bill, but to no avail, it didn't work and Bill used his magic to push the man back into the wall. 

"Looks like we're gonna start with Fordsy! Get on your hands and knees... Now." Bill's voice threatened, and he forced images of Mabel being tortured into Ford's mind. The man got down onto his hands and knees, ass facing Bill. 

"You two, same thing," The other two boys got beside Ford, asses up in the air as well. Bill cackled and rubbed his hands together. "oh man, this is gonna be fun."

The three heard Bill's buckle undoing and they all began to shiver in fear. They hated when Bill did this.. Mostly because he never prepared them and it was truly painful.. That, and it was their captor. Bill Cipher. Bill came up behind Ford and rubbed his erect cock on his cheeks. 

"Do you want this?" He asked menacingly. He knew that Ford would say no, so he forced images of Dipper being tortured into his mind. 

"No-- Y-yes..." Ford cried, not wanting to be haunted with images of his failure. It was all his fault that he couldn't protect Dipper or Mabel. With that, Bill began to push into Ford's unprepared asshole. The man in front of him cried out in pain as Bill started an unforgiving pace that left Ford's body in shock. After seconds of fucking Ford, he pulled out and went onto the next unlucky prisoner. Gideon. 

"Gideon! Tell me," Bill slapped his hands down on the chubby boys' ass cheeks. "Do you want this?" 

"No!" Gideon tried to get away from Bill's hold, but the demon held him firmly in place. He forced images of Mabel into his mind.

Mabel being burned alive,

Mabel being decapitated, 

Mabel being degraded. 

Gideon tried to get away yet again, but this time he tried attacking Bill. He landed two punches on the demon, and Bill toppled to the floor. When Gideon was about to pounce on Bill once again, the demon stopped him. 

With a machete. 

To the neck. 

Gideon fell to the floor, holding the open wound, gasping for breath. Ford and Dipper looked behind them and screamed. Well, Dipper did. Ford just gasped and looked away quickly as Bill took another swing at his neck with the long machete. Laughing, Bill hacked away at Gideon's neck until the boy stopped breathing, and his head was off of his body. Bill stopped mutilating Gideon's body and looked up, covered in blood- His blond hair now stained deep red. 

"Anyone else want to disobey me?" He asked viciously. When the two shook their heads, he dipped his fingers in Gideon's blood. "Haha, look," He said whilst spreading the thick red liquid on Dipper's asshole. "Free lube!"

He lined his penis up and pushed in, Dipper gasping as he started the fast unrelenting pace. After a few minutes Dipper's whole body shook and rocked back onto Bill's cock when he hit his prostate with each thrust. Dipper was disgusted with himself... This was actually beginning to feel good. Bill slapped his hands down onto Dipper's cheeks. 

"Fuck, kid, you're so tight. You're my favorite toy.." Bill moaned, bucking into Dipper's tight hole. Dipper began to moan and cry out in pleasure as the pressure was becoming unbearably good. After a few minutes of fucking the boy, Dipper cried out in pleasure. 

"Bill, Bill, Bill, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum soon!" With that remark, Bill pulled out and switched back to Ford. Dipper whined and tried to entice Bill back into fucking him, but the demon was dead set on giving his Fordsy some love. Before he pushed into Ford, he got an idea and stopped. 

"You two- put on a show for me!" Ford's heart stopped. Bill wanted him to have a sexual encounter with his own flesh and blood..

"No. Anything but that-" Ford was cut off by Dipper's lips surrounding his cock. Bill clapped and cheered, deciding to reward Dipper with some more fucking. When he pushed into the boy, Dipper hummed around Ford's cock and the man above him growled at the sensation. Dipper's lips were sinfully tight and Ford was loving this... No matter how wrong it was. Dipper was sucking whilst being fucked, and the fact that he was so ready to suck his own uncle pleased Bill greatly. The boy was sure coming along the way he wanted him to. 

"Pine Tree, suck his testicles and use your hands." Bill commanded, and Dipper went along with it happily. Dipper looked up at his uncle with a blushed face whilst having one soft ball in his mouth. Ford blushed and looked away. He was truly ashamed of himself for this. 

"Haha, Fordsy, look how needy your little slut of a grandson is, haha! Now, I want you to fuck Dipper. He can suck me now." Bill purred, pulling out of the underage boy. Dipper turned his bum to face Ford and wiggled it in front of his large erection. 

"F-ford, fuck me, please, I need it, please." Dipper pleaded with his uncle. 

"You heard the boy," Bill laughed, shoving his erection in Dipper's small mouth. Dipper almost gagged on the taste, as it had just came out of his back-end, but he wanted to do anything to please Bill at the current moment. "Oh boy, it was not a mistake to capture you two. Now push in before I castrate you, Ford."

Ford gulped, He couldn't do this to Dipper... But he had to. 

Then, he pushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there,,, i updated, okay? i did it
> 
> if you wanna bug me for more updates, my kik is memelordswag
> 
> more smut next chapter! (when will the next chapter be done? in a few days, i promise lmao.)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we gettin nasty kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avG-ibaS-9k&list=PL6akIKaXBeU2xoIiMoPA2Bixpm7fcRfSu&index=21
> 
> dude this is the shit i listen to whilst writing lmao
> 
> can you belief.,.,,,,

Then, he pushed in. Inch by inch he was surrounded in Dipper's tight warmth, and fuck.. It was the best feeling he could have ever imagined. Dipper moaned and greedily pushed his hips onto Ford's cock. Bill began to thrust into Dipper's mouth, the boy gagging on each thrust. Bill began to cackle when he felt the boys body clench. 

"Haha, you just threw up, that's hilarious!" Bill laughed, still thrusting into Dipper's face, vomit sloshing out on each push. Whilst Dipper's face was being abused, Ford was thrusting in and out of his bottom, and enjoying the fuck out of it too. It was as if all of his sexual aggression and frustrations were being pushed into Dipper's body as he fucked him. Ford always had had fantasies about fucking Dipper... Though he felt shameful for doing so, he had them nonetheless.. Fantasies of Dipper coming into his lab acting innocent, sucking on his finger to tease him, Dipper wearing laced panties covered in pee stains... Ford pulled out and spoke to Bill directly, the first time in a long while. 

"Bill. Put some white lacy panties on him." He groaned, still enjoying the sensation that was Dipper. Bill had a shit-eating grin on his face when Ford looked up at him. The two smiled at each other and continued with their business. 

"You got it, Fordsy," And just like that, Dipper was wearing the panties. He made a moan of complaint when Bill pulled out of his mouth. "Dipper.. Piss yourself."

"N-no..." He complained quietly, but silenced himself when Bill looked down at him with an intimidating look. All of a sudden, Dipper felt his bladder becoming overwhelmingly full. "H-hey!" He exclaimed as he felt urine leave his urethra, Bill laughing while the boy was in clear distress. He quickly tightened his control over his urination and began to cry, as the sensation was killing him. But the embarrassment of pissing himself was too compelling to give himself release.

".͝pin͜e̛ ҉t͠ree̡." Bill's voice was firm and echoing. His tone was loud and spooky enough that Dipper began to release his urine in fear, and Bill laughed in that terrifying echoing voice of his. Even Ford stopped fucking Dipper for a few moments, as he felt horrible for the young boy. Sure, he had fantasies about the boy.. But they weren't as forceful as this. Even the vomit was a bit too much for him. Ford felt horrible for wanting to fuck Dipper, but the boy was just too enticing. His innocent chocolate eyes, his cute rugged hair; everything about the boy was pure bliss in Ford's mind. 

As soon as Dipper peed, Bill was content enough to fuck Dipper's face once again. Back to how Ford was dealing with his sick fantasies, he was also very content. Feeling guilty and ashamed of himself, but his sexual needs were being met. After about five minutes, Ford suddenly began to speak.

"Tighten up, kid..." He grunted, keeping a slow pace. When Dipper wasn't focusing on his needs, he slapped Dipper's ass harshly. Bill nodded in approval at Ford.

"Don't go disobeying us, Pine Tree," He cupped Dipper's face, vomit getting on his black gloves. "you wouldn't want to upset your two masters, would you?" He said, winking at Ford. Dipper whined and began to beg Bill when he pulled out of his mouth.

"Please, Bill-- Master, please fuck my mouth.. Please... I'm sorry, I won't disobey him again..." Dipper pleaded, moaning happily when Bill pushed into his mouth. Ford then pulled out of Dipper's ass and the two men took turns being sucked by the young boy. Dipper only had one complaint, which was the taste of Ford's cock. It wasn't the most pleasant taste in the world, but he was thirsty for what was coming next. Ford got pushed over the edge and finally came all over Dipper's face, groaning the young boy's name loudly. Bill pumped his long erection and quickly told Dipper to open his mouth. 

"Fuck kid, open that pretty little mouth of yours.." Dipper complied, and when he did, a shit-ton of black slime oozed out of Bill's hard cock. Dipper began to choke on the sludge and began to vomit yet again. The taste was that of chlorine and bug spray; a disgusting combination. "Aw, does it really taste that bad?" Bill giggled, pulling on Dipper's hair.

"Yes.." The young boy choked out, coughing on remains of the sludge. Bill cackled and once his erection was soft, he zapped in a huge black silken bed. Leaning down to Dipper's level, he whispered something in the boy's ear.

"Let's have a sleepover, girl." He whispered, and suddenly he was dressed up as in a pink frilly dress, with white ribbons all over it. Dipper didn't really mind, as he tended to have fantasies about wearing girl clothes, so being cute like this didn't bother him any. He zipped himself into the bed, holding an enticing pose. The other two gladly came up to the bed and got on either side of Bill.

"Ah-ah-ah! Dipper in the middle." He complained loudly, and Dipper happily rolled over Bill to do so. Whilst straddling Bill's lap, he motioned his hips to meet Bill's. The demon grunted and began to kiss Dipper. Whilst the two were making out, Ford was just watching. He remembered a time when he was that close to Bill, but Bill broke his heart.. When Ford cleared his throat, Dipper got off of Bill's lap and prompted for snuggling up to the demon. Dipper closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was Bill. 

Mint... And a hint of chocolate. Bill smelled wonderful, and Dipper loved it. He snuggled even closer to Bill and Bill hugged the boy close to his sweaty chest.

"I love you, Dipper. Goodnight, sweetie.." He muttered before entering the mindscape. Dipper began to smile and giggle, as he knew that he was Bill's favorite. Any sliver of self respect left the two today, but Dipper didn't care.. As long as he had Bill, he was okay.

"Night, master.." He said, cuddling up impossibly close to the demon.

Ford felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay to be real with you guys for a bit, i actually have a reason for not updating earlier. i was in the psychiatric unit and now i guess im bipolar,,,,,,, fuck, but thanks for the writing support you guys. id be a mere meme without you readers
> 
> ily guys

**Author's Note:**

> bye guys!
> 
> probably porn next chapter


End file.
